My parents
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Ch 1 Hotaru's thoughts on her lesbian parents. Ch 2 how she found out Ch 3 her first senshi battle
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 5 words: don't own it never will. I got this idea from a little doujinshi I heard about.

Sorry if there are mistakes. I'm still new at this.

Summary: Hotaru's thoughts on her lesbian parents

**My parents**

Ever since my real parents died, I have been raised by two women. My real parents were great and all, but my really wonderful parents are my foster parents; raising me in there place. They always treat me as there own, always helping me when I'm in need.

It was a little shocking at first to find out my papa was a female. I wrote it down in my dairy that I found out papa was a fag. Papa who was reading over my shoulder cries "Who's a fag?" I erase and put that she must be a 'miss daddy.' I also wrote that I didn't care if she is a female she is still my papa. And I asked her not to look at my dairy without permission. I think papa was mad that I understood things so well for my age.

About my parents, my mama's dream is to be the world's best violinist. Papa says that mama is all ready the best and that she is just being a perfectionist. Honestly I agree, but I hope her dream is realized soon. She always plays me a song before she tucks me in to bed; to me she is the best in the world. Her songs always brighten my mood.

My papa's dream is to be the best racer in the world. Papa says that when I'm older I can ride with her but I can't tell mama or she will be jealous since she has never been in a race car. But mama says that papa's real dream is to walk down the isle in a wedding dress. I hope both of her dreams come true.

People in the streets look at us strange, sending ice cold glares at us; it makes my heart ache. But they ignore them, only seeing me and each other. Like there is no one else in the world. I wonder why people can't just leave us alone. I am not uncomfortable with the fact that my parents are both woman, so why are others? I wish they would go away.

I agree that my family is different but I don't care because we love each other and that's all that matters in the word.

"I love you Haruka-papa."

"I love you Michiru-mama."

Love is thicker than anything, thicker than blood, sex or religion.

**Please read**

A/N So, how was it? I'm sorry it's short, I'm sorry if it sucks too. And the summary wasn't that interesting either. I wanted to get some good ideas from the masters (you people here) for my new story and didn't want to get in trouble for posting just a note.

I am attempting a "real" story. It's called Under the Deep Blue. Here is the summary: Haruka has never cared for anything except her racing till a certain mermaid shows up in her life. Not much of a summary huh?

You see I've already started to write it (so far I have a few chapters done) and it's coming out bad (right now it's like a rough draft, it need more things to happen). I need lots of ideas and details for it. Can you give me some good ideas even though you haven't read the story yet? Oh pretty please with sugar on top.

Oh yes and please review! This story and my new story, Flames are only welcomed for a good reason. You can't say this sucks without a reason.

**Prince Of The Oceans**, **Amnesia Nymph**, **Noneloveme**, and **Conan10** you guys are the best thanks for reviewing my other story.


	2. Ch 2 How I found out

**Ch 2 how I found out**

Summary: How Hotaru learned about the senshi. And actually telling how she found out that Haruka was a female. Sorry for any mistakes.

I have been with my Haruka-papa and my Michiru-mama since birth, but it was just last week that I found out my family's secret. Not only was papa a female but they were all sailor senshi and I was one too.

Like I said it happened last week, I was outside playing when a huge monster appeared behind me; I screamed. "Hotaru!" I heard my Haruka-papa call out my name. I looked over to the house just in time to see papa transform. Her blue jeans were replaced with a very short skirt. At that moment I wanted to laugh, seeing Haruka-papa in a skirt but I was too scared of the monster to move.

"World shaking!" The monster was blasted with a huge energy planet and was destroyed. I always knew papa was strong but never like that. She cradled me in her arms, "Hotaru are you alright?" She stared in my shocked scared eyes; she sighed. "I think it's time we had a little talked."

I cuddled into my Setsuna-mama's lap. Oh I forgot to mention her didn't I? Well Setsuna-mama has been with me since birth too. She even lives with us. Did my family just get weirder? Now I have two mamas, three if you count papa but I don't. Every time we all try to go out together she says that she wont go because two mothers and one papa would cause a "needless misunderstand" and that Michiru-mama is more suited to play papa's wife Well papa always says that I can caller her my grandmother or baby sitter. At that point Setsuna-mama starts to yell and hit papa, while Michiru-mama watches with a smile.

"Well Hotaru I don't quit know were to begin." Haruka-papa's voice awaken me from my thoughts. Setsuna-mama's arms tighten around me and she started to tell me about evil and senshi that must protect the world.

"But I don't want to protect the world I want to be normal." I used the world normal pretty loosely too.

"I'm sorry Hotaru but you can't out run destiny." Haruka-papa looked at me with a very guilty like face. I looked at Michiru-mama, her face was the same. "We all just wanted to protect you so you wouldn't have to face the cruel reality of what we are. We all want to be normal, but were not." Michiru-mama has much sadness in her voice. I hate this feeling, the feeling of despair, sadness and death. But what do you expect from me I am the senshi of death and rebirth, sailor Saturn. Every time someone dies I will feel it. But does that mean that every time someone gives birth I will feel happy?

I excuse my self quietly to my room to think about what I heard and saw today.


	3. Ch 3 facing destiny

**Ch 3 facing destiny **

Summary: Hotaru's first battle. Seems more to deal with Hotaru and Haruka then anyone else, and it's fluffy. Sorry for any errors.

I awake with a shake of my shoulder as Haruka-papa tried to get my attention. "Hotaru? Are you mad at me?" she asked with another guilty look. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Why would I be mad?" "Cause I lied to you." I looked into her eyes; they shone with guilt and love.

"I love you papa" I reached up and embraced her. "I love you and I love Michiru-mama and of course Setsuna-mama." I kiss her. She smiled and embraced me tighter. "I love you himme-chan." I smiled at my old nickname, I thought for sure I out grew it, I'm glad I didn't though.

Michiru-mama came barging into my room. "Haruka." She said quiet seriously. Haruka-papa nodded and looked at me very seriously. I all ready knew what that face meant, and I nodded seriously too. Apparently there was some monster destroying part of the city.

Setsuna-mama handed me a henshin pen. I watched as my parents took out there's and transform. Again I saw papa in a skirt, for me that more shocking then finding out she was a female. Papa hated dresses let alone skirts. She only liked to see them on Michiru-mama.

I yelled out the incantation I was told and I transform as well. My long black dress was replaced with a purple skirt. I looked at myself in awe. Would papa allow me to wear such a thing?

Papa picked me up and placed me on her back, She didn't want me to fall behind I guess. As they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, we arrive with in minutes.

"Aratana jidai ni sasowarete, Sailor Uranus, Kareini Katsuyaku! (Invited by a new era, Sailor Uranus, Acting Magnificently)"

"Shinkai no Hoshi, Kaiousei wo Shugonimotsu, Hoyou No Senshi, (Protected by the Planet of the Deep Sea, Neptune, The Soldier of Embrace)

"Jikuu no Hoshi, Meiousei wo Shugonimotsu, Henkaku no Senshi, (Protected by the Planet of Time, Pluto, the Soldier of Revolution)

Papa says that the line show the enemies that where nothing to mess with. I just think she likes the attention. I shrugged and say mine.

"Chinmoku no Hoshi, Dosei wo Shugonimotsu, Hametsu to Tanjou no Senshi, (Protected by the planet of Silence, Saturn, The Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth)

The worlds come out of my mouth quietly. The monster turned to us; I stared to shake in fear again. I wasn't ready for this yet.

"I will protect you himme-chan." I heard my papa's voice and it stopped the shaking in my knees. With out any hesitation they all attack leaving me still on the rooftop. Though there attacks hit the monster with a powerful blow it wasn't enough to keep it down. It turned to me and attack suddenly. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. A couple of seconds passed and nothing happened but Michiru-mama screaming. I opened my eyes for a shocking sight. Haruka-papa falling to the ground near my feet.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I felt anger and rage flow threw my body. A new emotion pumped through my veins, was it hate? Rage of adrenalin? The power of death, the power of sailor Saturn?

I can't hold in my anger. With pure hate in my eyes I attack the creature without mercy. How dear it attack my loved one! With one blow of my mighty weapon the monster was destroyed.

The attack drained my power and with a thud I hit the ground. I hear them all shout my name in concern. "Papa," I said weakly. "I'm here himme-chan." The sound of my papa's voice makes me relax in whoever is holding me in there arms. I am happy that papa is alright and that the monster is gone, but I hate myself.

I hate myself for letting Saturn's power control me. That I killed, even thought it was a monster killing others I'm still mad. Hot tears gathered in my eyelids before someone wiped them away.

Haruka-papa picks me up, "let's go home," I cry in her shoulder the whole way home. She keeps rubbing my back and telling me it's not my fault it's the way of a senshi. I wish she was kidding but I know she is not. I just hope that one day we can all live in peace.

Love,

Hotaru

P.S ask Michiru-mama for a new dairy.

P.SS one with a lock.

P.SSS I know you're reading this papa.

P.SSSS I love you

Haruka closed the book and looked up at her lover and her friend. Wind blew there hair to the side as the sunrise brought on a beautiful day with the hope of a beautiful future.

A/N Ok like it? Review!


End file.
